Allison Barnes
Biographical information Born: 22nd January 1967 Blood status: Pure-Blood Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: - Blonde (Briefly) - Brown Eye colour: Blue Skin colour: Average / Light Family information Family members: - Wilkes Barnes (Father - Deceased) - Emily Leighton (Mother) - Unidentified Husband (Husband) - Kyle Barnes (Son) - Sabrina Barnes (Daughter) - Curtis Barnes (Son) Other relations: - Possible relation to the Black Family Magical skills and characteristics Wand: Sycamore, 8 1/2 inches, Phoenix Feathers Boggart: Frogs Patronus: Chipmunk Affiliation Occupation: Spell Inventor House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Gryffindor - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - A member of the army of the 1986 battle - Barnes Family - Leighton Family Allison Barnes was a Hogwarts student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry from 1978 to 1985. She was Sorted into Gryffindor. Allison’s father was a well known death eater, who fought in the first Wizarding war, but was ultimately killed in 1980 after he tried to avoid punishment in Azkaban. Allison graduated from Hogwarts in 1985, but returned the following year to fight in the 1986 battle. During the battle, she was one of many captives to be thrown in Azkaban. Whilst watching the battle, her best friend. Daphne Maldon was killed. She ultimately survived the battle however, as she and the others were freed afterwards. She went on to marry an unnamed individual and went on to have three children; Kyle, Curtis, and Sabrina. She went on to work as a spell inventor, creating new spells for the younger generation. 'Early life' Allison was an only child, born to Emily Leighton and well known death eater, Wilkes Barnes. Apparently, according to Wilkes, it was a one night stand between himself and Emily, until Emily found out about him being a death eater. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year ' When Allison started at Hogwarts in 1978, people kept asking her whether she was related to death eater Wilkes. However, Allison always denied it, as she was embarrassed that she had the same last name as him (Wilkes had apparently forced Emily to have her put Barnes at Allison’s last name on her birth certificate). Despite her father being a Slytherin in his school years, Allison was Sorted into the house of Gryffindor. 'Second year ' During Allison’s second year, she was told by Professor Dumbledore about her father, who had been killed in Azkaban because he refused to receive punishment. As she was told about this in one of her classes, news got around that she was the daughter of a death eater, and people started to debate on whether or not she was sorted into the right house. 'Third year ' By her third year, Allison had grown quite fond of Potions, and she was sad when Horace Slughorn announced that he was retiring from his post. After Severus Snape was appointed the new Potions master, she started to hate the lessons, and once, she even skipped the lesson. She was later found out however, after Professor McGonagall found her in the girls common room. 'Fourth year ' Nothing much of interest happened in Allison’s fourth year, all except when she heard about Professor McGonagall had gotten engaged to Elphinstone Urquart, as she was seen with other students, apparently laughing at the idea of Professor McGonagall getting married. 'Fifth year ' In Allison’s fifth year, she would have started her O.W.L.s, however, it is unknown which subjects she chose to study at O.W.L level. 'Sixth year ' Although she was not seen much during this school year, she was spotted in the stands when Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. 'Seventh year ' By the end of her seventh year, Allison would have finished her N.E.W.T.s, however, it is currently unknown which subjects she took at N.E.W.T level. 'Later life' One year after she had left the school, she got news that a battle had begun in and around Hogwarts. Like many previous past students, Allison returned to help fight and defend the school. During the battle, Dementors and Death Eaters kidnapped people who refused to give up the fight, and Allison was one of many students to be captured and took into Azkaban. During her time locked up in Azkaban, she looked through the bars of the cell and saw one of her best friends, Daphne Maldon, be killed by a Death Eater. However, after the battle ended, Allison was freed and ultimately she survived the battle. Some time after the fight, Allison went on to marry an unknown individual, and they had three children; Kyle, Curtis, and Sabrina. Allison also went on to become a spell inventor, creating spells for the younger generation, since she managed to create her own spells during her Hogwarts years. 'Personality' Allison seemed like a girl who would get along with anyone, as she was seen making friends in her first year. However, when she was talked about because of her father, this seemed to affect her lack of confidence. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Patronus: At some point in her Hogwarts years, she was able to conjure her Patronus, which took the form of a chipmunk. Spells: Allison was very creative when it came to think of new spells that she could think of. This would have helped her in the 1986 battle. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindor Category:1986 battle participants Category:Sorted in 1978 Category:1967 births Category:Females Category:Barnes Family Category:Pure bloods Category:1986 battle captives Category:Married individuals Category:British individuals Category:Wizards Category:Leighton Family